The King's Tale
by misst
Summary: ...King Vejita and his consort...fin


A/N: I'm so sorry about this one, wrote it about 3 years ago! All ownership to the lord _Akira Toriyama; Bird Studio _(and Funimation)

In The Beginning…

Maybe there was something in the way that he stared at me, the way that he licked his lips and smiled deep into my eyes that made me fall in love with him. I'll probably never know. The king was definitely out of my league for any type of domestic affairs. I sighed. The man has hundreds of likely wives in waiting why in the world would he want me…

The king sat on his throne a few feet away from where I knelt. He stood up suddenly ordering the guards out of the room with the wave of his hands and began towards me. My whole body trembled with a slight fear, and my breath quickened. He stood above me, his robes brushing across my face. I let out a yelp as his large hands grabbed hold of by arms. He pulled me from my knees and held me to his chest. 

"Are you the only one they sent?" His deep voice growled as his hands began to run up the length of my legs. I shivered at his touched and nodded quickly. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and lifted me up on his shoulder. I tried to keep calm as he carried me out of the grand hall and into a chamber room to the left. 

"Your…majesty…put me down!" I whispered, trying hard to sound as innocent as possible even as the blood rushed to my head. The King stopped and opened the door with a slight push. As soon as he stepped inside he set me to his feet and turned to lock the door. My heart was pounding furiously, even more so when he steeped closer to me with a cold look on his face. His hands stood at his sides and I took them in my hands. I can't explain what came over me, but deep down in my heart I could justify what I was about to do. I moved his hands over my chest letting his fingers stop to play momentarily. 

The King laughed softly as he undid my dress. He guided me towards his bed. He pushed me down playfully but the force was noted. He undressed himself as I stared in awe at the magnificence of his body. His muscles shinning in the light of the newly lighted candles. The King held himself in one hand and parted my thighs with the other. It wasn't like I wasn't enjoying the sensations I obviously wasn't his first and I suppose that thought was eating away at me. Knowing that when he woke up the next morning I'd be sent away like some whore…well to me I wasn't a whore just, lonely. I fell asleep almost as soon as it was over. But not before he wrapped his arms around me affectionately and breathed into my ear. 

"Maybe I'll keep you around longer than expected."

~

Morning came quickly. The bright red sun peeked through the thick curtains surrounding the immense windows. I turned on my side, facing an empty bed. I was startled. The large bedroom door was still locked and a faint rushing water sound suddenly filled my ears. I sat up, pulled a sheet around my self, and set off towards the noise. It couldn't have been anymore casual. As I accidentally found my self in the large bathroom. The King stood to my left, in the shower. He hadn't bothered to close the door. The steam rose off his skin in thick clouds. I laughed quietly. _I must be losing my mind…_I shouted in my head, as the King turned his attention from the water to me. He smiled. A large smirk that filled his dark face. He shut the water off and turned towards me. 

"Your majesty…" I started, avoiding his dark gaze. 

"He pulled a towel around his waist.

"What is your name?" He asked dismissing my akwardeness. I pulled the sheet up towards my chest.

"Alora." I whispered, surprised. The King shouldn't care what his "whores" names were.

"Well Alora," He began wrapping an arm around me. "There's something about you I'm interested in." He whispered close to my neck.

"Well your majesty…" I breathed suddenly getting angry. I broke free of his grip and turned around. _What the hell am I _doing? I practically screamed in side my head. But to my utter shock and surprise the King laughed and laughed almost losing his grip on the large towel. 

"You certainly weren't complaining last night." He added turning me around and placing a deep kiss down on my lips. I didn't fight it. I couldn't. This was like some magical dream; it was like I was his Queen…

~

"Vegeta! King Vegeta!" A loud banging on the door awakened me. I lifted the King's heavy arm off of my chest and shook him to wake up.

"Wha…?" He grumbled sitting up. The calls from the door sounded again and the King quickly threw on his clothes, cursing. I sat up confused, but not stupidly and I ran for the gown that I had been wearing-how long ago? Maybe a day?

I hid in the corner of the room pulling on my clothes.

_Cuso._ I had forgotten why the hell I was sent here in the first place. _Definitely not to screw the King._ I told myself with a smile. Well at least my little fantasy came true, although I didn't expect the King to go along with it. I tied my belt around my skirt and looked towards the door, where Vegeta was now standing yelling furiously at one of his servants. He seemed finished however because the large door slammed closed and the King walked towards me. 

"Alora, come now." He had picked up his dressing robes and thrown them over his untidy clothes. He shot me a look.

"Now!" 

I growled slightly. _Just because I had sex with him (twice) it doesn't make me his damn servant!_ I hissed inside my head, since of course if he had heard me it would mean my death. The King wasn't exactly known for his sensitivity.

I, although still angry, followed him out of the room and down the hall. This wasn't exactly what my father had sent me for. I sighed and looked forwards, gazing around the large hall I couldn't help but smile. If I played my part I would be in control of this palace…HeHH

"Alora I have your father here. It seems to me we have some things to discuss." Vegeta motioned to the line on guards surrounding a huge door and walked into a massive room. It looked like a hall. Yet it had a much more magnificent throne in this chamber, unlike the one I first met the King it. And in the middle of the dark red carpet stood a man. A man around 6 feet, a strong built and long brown hair, my father.

My father kneeled as we made ourselves towards the throne. A few servants rushed forward with a lavender chair for me, I sat in it somewhat confused.

"You majesty, I hope my daughter suits you well and has followed your every command?" My father asked while giving me a sad look. His usually twinkling blue eyes were cold.

The King nodded.

"You've done your duty Aarez. Now the marriage will be arranged, and you will get your freedom."

My mind stopped, my heart froze. _My father sent me here to sell me? What?_ I was in complete shock. My father had told me to set off for the castle hoping for a job in the kitchens. I jerked up turning pale.

"How could you?" I asked my father in a shrill voice. He avoided my gaze.

It was like selling my soul to the devil. I didn't really want to marry the King! I just imagined it like…like I would finally be a Queen, and I would be free…

My father and my soon-to-be husband discussed in private for a few minutes as I was sent away, it didn't really matter anyways since I couldn't concentrate on anything. It definitely was too good to be true, the last few days I mean, not my future. My heart felt heavy and the harsh burden of Queen finally grasped me. I had to produce an heir to the throne or else. It didn't matter how, or how much I fooled around with the King I would serve no purpose to him with out a child.

Days went by slowly, but the weeks flew by.  I made my way around the palace, yet it was more of a castle to me. The rooms were so vast and the colours seemed to cheerful for the King of the Saijins…anyways, it was when I was wondering through one of the many halls of the Palace that I over heard a very important conversation which unfortunately involved me.  

"What do you mean sire? An heir by next fall?"

I couldn't hear the King's response, but the worried man was undoubtedly Nappa. I leaned in closer to the wall. Thankfully the curtains blocked me form their sight.

"Yes sir I understand. Yes. She will be brought to you tonight. Yes sir!" 

I heard a heavy set of footsteps turn and leave, which meant the King was alone. I straightened up my clothes and turned myself casually from behind the corner. I made a surprised, and happy face when I saw Vegeta, who now had his hands at his sides, and was looking out of one of the large windows.

"Hello your majesty." I greeted sliding beside him. He gave me a dismissive glance and frowned. It was odd but I had never seen a man look so handsome when he was angry. I ran my finger gently over his brow.

"What is it your majesty?" I asked letting my hand slide down after he grimaced at my touch. The King looked at me slightly, his dark brown eyes seemed sad.

"You don't love me." He breathed, almost silently.

I gave him a sidelong look. _Is he serious? _I asked myself shocked.

"You don't want to be my bride, my partner forever…the carrier of my children…" Slowly something came to me. He was slightly hinting at certain facts. And although it may sound disturbing, a strong scent of testosterone was becoming obvious on him. He grabbed me suddenly, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"What do you say? Will you be my bride?"

I thought I was dreaming. But what the hell was with Vegeta? The King is not supposed to act like this!

I placed my hand coyly over the front of his robes. Vegeta let out a roar and tilted his head back, laughing.

I didn't understand half of the emotions in my head. I was in a way part sold slave, part whore and part ruler. Maybe in a way my father had meant the best for me, well since I wasn't exactly considered a child any longer I suppose he assumed I could handle certain things…and certain secrets. Which brings me back to the King himself, who had found himself entwined in my arms.

"Vejita…" I whispered, bringing his head close to my chest. "I'm expecting your child." He looked up momentarily. His dark eyes seemed lighter.

"Very well." He let go of me and kissed my forehead gently. "You should go rest." He walked away then, and for the last time. I never seen him until the day I gave birth to his son; our son. That was in the beginning.

(misst)


End file.
